1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel video disc apparatus having a continuous both-side playback function. And more particularly, it relates to a novel video disc apparatus capable cf continuously playing back both sides of a disc by a single signal read means without the necessity of turning over the disc in such a manner that the operational facility in a reproduced-signal dubbing mode can be enhanced and a recording space relative to a dubbing medium is efficicnetly utilizable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a continuous both-side playback type laser disc apparatus which is capable of automatically performing a continuous playback operation for both sides of a disc by means of a single optical pickup without the necessity of turning over the disc. In case the contents are mutually correlated with regard to the information recorded on both sides of the disc, there exists an advantage that the operational intricacy derived from turning over the disc for playback of its both sides can be eliminated. An exemplary conventional apparatus of such type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 1 (1989)-87712 filed by the present applicant.
In the apparatus of the type mentioned, when a reproduced video signal or the like is dubbed by the use of an external recording apparatus such as a video tape recorder, it is customary that such operation is performed by manually actuating a control switch and so forth in each apparatus or through remote control.
More specifically, first the video tape recorder is set in a standby state to wait for a recording operation, then the laser disc apparatus is placed in a playback mode, and simultaneously the video tape recorder is released from the standby state to thereby start its recording operation.
Thereafter, upon completion of playing back one side of the disc (or at a preset instant when the playback completion time relative to one side of the disc is previously found), the video tape recorder is placed in the recording standby state again.
Subsequently in the laser disc apparatus, a certain period of time is required for proceeding to a playback mode relative to the other side of the disc. More specifically, a time period of ten and odd seconds or so is required for moving the optical pickup opposite to the other side of the disc by inverting the rotational direction of the disc by reversing a spindle motor.
And at the instant to start playback of the other side of the disc, the video tape recorder being held in the standby state is placed in a recording mode.
However, according to the procedure mentioned above, operational intricacy is unavoidable when playback is switched from one side of the disc to the other side, since it is necessary to hold the external recorder temporarily in a standby state and then to resume the recording mode by releasing the same from the standby state. Furthermore, such apparatus needs to be performed at exact timing for averting discontinuity of recorded contents with partial dropouts of recorded signals or for preventing wasteful blank portions where no signal is existent.